


camping

by yorit1



Series: TK week [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” + friendship
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: TK week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	camping

Paul and Carlos decided that a camping trip was the perfect event for the day. They agreed that they would take TK camping as well. It will be fun, plus it gives them time to cement their friendship even closer. The whole team was coming along, and they were so excited about this trip.   
TK did not know what to thing. He had never been camping and did not know what to pack for this trip. He did not really have camping gear. Carlos said that he had the equipment and that all he had to do was pack some clothes. TK just packed some of his firefighter T-shirts and sweatshirts and went with that. He had so many that it did not matter if he got them dirty. His dad was probably having a field day packing for camping.   
They were driving up to the campsite, and Carlos was excited. He was eager to share this experience with TK and to have him know how camping was done in Texas. When they get to the site, TK is surprised by how big it is and how many camps and fires are set already.   
“I can’t believe you dragged me into this,” TK said in awe.   
“Don’t worry, and we will have fun out there. Texas and camping go hand in hand, and the whole team will have fun.   
Carlos took TK’s hand as they walked to the campsite. The whole team was already there and getting ready for the night.   
“This is how we do it in texas,” Judd says as he holds onto Grace.   
“Yes, we still need to learn how the Texans do things. I’ve never been camping like this before.” Owen said.   
They all set up camp and were setting the food and drinks for the night. They were assigning roles and TK, and Marjan was in charge of getting the firewood.   
TK was busy picking up the firewood and taking in the experience.   
“What do you think of these?” He asked Marjan.   
“They look good, I think we have enough firewood,” Marjan answered.   
They go back to the camp and show them the wood that they got. Judd was getting the meat out so that they can grill it and others were getting some of the sweets so that they can grill them after as well for dessert.   
“TK this firewood is all so good. The meat will come out smokey with this wood, and that’s how we like it.” Judd said.   
TK was proud of himself for getting the right firewood. He went to sit down by the others. He sat with Carlos on one log and was facing Paul, Marjan and his dad.   
“How are you enjoying camping so far?” Paul asked.   
“It’s fun. Who knew so much fun could be had sitting outside and eating here.” TK said.   
“It’s good that you are having fun. We never thought we would see you here, Owen this does not look like your scene.”  
“It is not, but we are a family, and we are supposed to be getting closer and when in Texas do as the Texans do,” Owen said.   
They all agreed with him. They were all waiting for the meat to cook and were sharing stories of their best save. That was one of the things that they all enjoyed talking about how to save lives.   
The meat was finally ready, and they were all eating.   
“Judd this is the best barbeque meat I have ever had.” the others said and praised him.   
“Well, Texas does know how to do meat,” Judd said proudly.   
They all dug into their food and enjoyed the excellent food. They next made some dessert and enjoyed it as well. The evening was fun with stories of how they became firefighters, their favourite saves and good food and excellent company. They could not have asked for a better evening.   
“Thanks for having me come this has been so much fun,” TK said and thanked them for bringing him along.   
TK was ready to head into his tent he went in with Carlos and snuggled up into him to stay warm. The two of them snuggled up together and enjoyed the rest of the night.   
The next morning they were getting ready to decamp. They all had such an eventful night.   
“We should do this again,” Owen said.   
The rest of the team nodded in agreement and smiled. They felt closer than ever before, and they were happy that the camping trip was such a success. TK got into Carlos’s car, and the two of them left the campsite together. TK had fun and was open to doing this again. But for now, he wanted to head home and have a quiet day.


End file.
